You're My Drug
by vprincessish
Summary: Charlotte Matters aka Charlie grew up in mystic falls. Her best friend is Jeremy Gilbert. Charlie falls in love but that changes everything. She has to learn to deal with all the vampire, werewolves, school and everyday things that every teenage girls goes through.
1. Chapter 1

You're My Drug

chapter 1

I woke up to someone banging on my bedroom door.

"What?" I yelled at the person.

"If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late for school" my mother, Heather, replied.

"Okay" I yelled back.

My mother and I do not get along at all. We fight about everything but seeing as it's the first day of school it was easier to just agree with her. My dad left us when I was 5. My mom had cheated on him and he found out and just packed up and left. I don't blame him, as soon as im 18, im leaving too. There are some days I can't even look at the woman without feeling disgusted with what she did.

I climbed into the shower and washed my hair and body then I got out. I pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt that had a black love heart on it with two skeletons on it. I put on ripped black skinny jeans and red converse. Even though it was a little warm outside I had to wear long sleeves to cover up the cuts that I made the night before. Yes, I do cut and no, I don't want to stop. I've done it since I was 13, when I found out the real reason my dad had left us.

No one knows except my best friend, Jeremy Gilbert. He found out when I did it for the second time because he walked in on me doing it. He doesn't like it but he has accept that it's a part of me just like I have accept he fact that he does drugs. Sometimes I do drugs with him but im not addicted to them like he is.

"Charlotte, come on, i'm leaving and if you're not in that car in 3 minutes i'm leaving without you!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

"Coming" I yell back.

My mom is the only one who calls me Charlotte. That is my name but I prefer being called Charlie. She refuses to call me that because according to her she named me Charlotte so that is what she will call me.

I quickly run my hairbrush through my black hair and grab my backpack. I ran down the stairs and out the front door and I hop into the car.

My mother doesn't try to talk to me as she drives to me to school.

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story. If it sound familiar, it's because i use to have it posted but i decided to take it down. i have now decided to re-post it. Updates are posted every Monday :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Drug

Chapter 2

As soon as mom pulled up in front of the school I jumped out of the car and she drove off. That has to be the only thing I like about my relationship with my mom. She and I both know that we only talk to each other when we have to. Any other time we just ignore each other.

I made my way over to where the druggies hang out because I know that's where Jeremy will be. When I saw him I walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. When i pulled away so did he but he kept one arm around my waist.

"Hey Charlie" he said.

"Hey"

As he was about to reply Vicki Donovan walked up to us. Jeremy took out some pills and said "don't take more than two in a six-hour window"

Vicki swallowed two of the pills then Tyler Lockwood joined us.

"Hey Vicki, I knew I'd find you hear with the crackheads" Tyler said.

Vicki replied with a simple "hey."

Tyler then said to Jeremy "hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy shot back.

Before Tyler could say anything else, Vicki said "Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass" Tyler said. Then he looked at me and said "hey Charlie. How are you?"

I rolled my eyes and said "fine."

I turned to Jeremy "Jer, I gotta go. I have to go to my locker before class starts. I'll see you later."

He removed his arm from my waist and said "alright. Bye."

As I was walking away I heard Tyler yell " bye Charlie"

When school was finally finished I went to the Grill. Technically its the Mystic Grill but everyone just calls it the Grill.

I'm sitting at a table, drinking my coke when I hear Jeremy and Vicki's conversation. Now I know its rude to ease drop but he's my best friend so I don't care that it's rude.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered" I heard Jeremy say.

Vicki then said "look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Jeremy slept with Vicki? Since When?!

I toned back into their conversation and I heard Vicki say "hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world that I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered" Jeremy replied.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

"Yeah, what do you want me for?"

I saw Vicki walk away and Jeremy came and sat across from me. As soon as he sat down I yelled/whispered "you slept with Vicki Donovan?!"

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the table as he said "uh. Yeah"

"When?!" I just about yelled at him.

"In the summer. A couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i knew you would react like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this! All annoyed and pissed."

"I'm not pissed. I'm a little annoyed that you didn't tell me but if your happy then I'm happy for you."

"Oh, Okay then. The next time I sleep with someone I'll tell you."

"You better. Besides if it was me sleeping with someone you would want to know"

"Damn right I would want to know! Hey, you're not sleeping with anyone are you? Because if you are, I'll kick his ass."

Just as he finished saying that I heard my phone beep. I opened the text and it was my mom saying that she was out the front waiting for me. I replied by saying I was on my way.

"I gotta go. That was my mom. She's outside waiting for me" I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag from the floor.

As I was walking away I heard him say "wait! Are you sleeping with someone or not?! Charlie?!"

I smiled to myself as I kept walking away from him.

The next day went by in a blur. I didn't see Jeremy once.

Right now I am sitting in the woods at the back to school party or whatever people call it. I'm not sure why we even have it. It's just an excuse for people to get drunk. I'm not gonna say anything because I'm drinking too.

Incase you can't tell but I'm kinda a loner but I would rather be by myself the surrounded by giggling girls and guy that just want into your pants.

I'm friends with Jeremy because we grew up together. Our moms were really close friends.

As I'm sitting here thinking to myself, I suddenly hear Elena yelling for help.

I looked over to see Jeremy carrying Vicki.

Matt, Tyler and I reached them all at the same time.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" said Matt.

"What happened to her?" asked Tyler.

Matt then yelled "somebody, call an ambulance"

Tyler was then pushing people away and yelling "everybody back up, give her some space."

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood" Elena said in a worried voice.

Just then a guy gave me his t-shirt so I pushed Elena away and I put the t-shirt against the wound on her neck.

Matt was standing next to Vicki's head, saying "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

As the ambulance drove away Elena walked up to me and Jeremy.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too" she said.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that- is that supposed o be you moving on?" Jeremy replied.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena answered back just as my mom pulled up.

I turned to Jeremy and said " I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He hugged me as he said " yea, see you tomorrow."

Elena said "bye Charlie" as I was walking away and I waved back at her. Then I got into my car and my mom drove us home.

**I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing what you think of the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

You're My Drug

Chapter 3

The next day I was walking around the school yard when i heard someone calling my name. I turned around to Tyler waving me over to him and two girls.

I walked over to them and said "Tyler, what do you want?"

"Well, Charlie, if you must know, I wanted to see how one of my favourite people in the world is doing" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

The two other girls that were with us walked off.

"You didn't even know my name last year" I said to him.

"I knew your name. I just never had the chance to talk to you. You were always following Gilbert around" he replied.

"I was not."

"Hate to break this to you, but yea you were. It didn't help that he wouldn't let any guy five feet near you."

"Yea, well things change."

"What happened between you and Gilbert? You two were fine one day then you guys didn't talk for a week and now you're friends but you're nowhere near as close as you were before."

"Well, we stopped talking when he started doing drugs and were not as close because he's always blowing me off so he can hang with Vicki"

"You're always welcome to come hang out with me, and he's an idiot for blowing you off because you're awesome"

"Thanks Tyler" I said as I hugged him.

I pulled away as I heard Jeremy yell "hey Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here" Tyler replied.

Jeremy then said "how bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Tyler shot back.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now" Jeremy said.

Jeremy suddenly shoved Tyler.

"Jeremy!" I yelled at him.

He turned to me and yelled "stay out of it Charlie!"

Tyler then said "hey, don't talk to her like that."

Jeremy then shot back "oh so you're the guy she's sleeping with." He then looked at me and said "seriously, Charlie, him? I thought you at least had standards but obviously I was wrong.

Tyler then pushed me behind him and said "walk away, Gilbert. It's your finale warning."

"No, this is your finale warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god, I will kill you. And Charlie, don't talk to me until you stop sleeping with this dick."

Once Jeremy finished talking, he turned around and walked away.

Tyler looked at me and said "damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?"

I looked at him, hoping he couldn't see the tears in my eyes but of course he saw them. He wrapped his arms around me and told me "just ignore him, Charlie. He is being a complete dick. I don't even know why your still friends with him."

"Honestly, I don't know even know why I am anymore" I told him.

Just then the bell rang so he said "come on. I'll walk you to class."

As soon as I got home this afternoon I went straight up to my room and I pulled my razor out. I cut each wrist five times, then I went and layed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Jeremy ignored me all day. He even went out of his way just to avoid me. At one point he turned around in the middle of the hallway and went the long way to class. He's never been mad at me like this. I mean, sure we've had fights every now and then but he never avoided me on purpose. I'm not even sleeping with Tyler. I'm not sleeping with anyone. I was only joking yesterday when we were talking about me sleeping with people.

How could he possibly think I would sleep with Tyler. Sure, he's an okay person when he wants to be but I will never sleep with him.

How can Jeremy even think that I would even consider sleeping with Tyler. They are enemies. I would never do that to Jeremy.

As I was staring at the ceiling I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up about six hours later to realize that I had missed the passing of the comet but I didn't really want to watch it because get serious, it's just a giant flying rock.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said that it was 1:15am. There was no way I was getting back to sleep anytime soon so I decided to take a walk.

I changed into some purple ripped skinny jeans and a green hoodie. I slipped on a pair of red converse then grabbed my phone and walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, I saw my mom passed out on the coach with the TV still on. I left her how she is and I walked out of the front door and down the road.

As I was walking I kept getting farther and farther away from town. I prefer to walk in the woods, surrounded by mother nature.

The more I walked, the more relaxed I got. As I was walking, I swear I heard a noise behind me. I turn around but there is nothing there. I keep walking. About ten minutes later, I hear the same noise. I look behind me again but still there is nothing there.

I turn back around and jump when I see a man standing right in front of me. There is practically no distance between us.

I look at his face and I'm shocked to see that he is unbelievable gorgeous.

He looks to be in his early twenties. He has black hair. It looks so smooth almost like a raven feathers and he has amazing blue eyes. They look like they are as deep as the ocean and the look to be like they are sparkling.

"What's a girl like you doing wondering the woods at the hour of the night?" the gorgeous man says.

"A girl like what?" I ask him.

"A sweet, innocent, pure girl" he replies.

I chose to ignore this statement so instead I ask "what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore. And what's yours sweetheart?"

"Charlotte Matters" I reply.

I feel like I had to tell him my full name. I don't know why though.

"Well, Charlotte, it's a pleasure to meet you" Damon replies.

Before I have a chance to reply, I feel arms around my waist and an unbearable pain in my neck. I struggle against him but I slowly lose focuses on what I am doing and the world turns black around me.

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

You're My Drug

Chapter 4

I woke up and I have no idea where I am. I'm laying in a giant king size bed. It's so much bigger then the single sized bed I have at home. And it's so much more comfortable.

I roll over and snuggle into the pillow that is next to me.

As I was snuggling into the pillow I slowly started to remember what happened last night. I was going for a walk and there was a man. We were talking and then he bit me.

I gasped as I sat up. I jumped out of the bed and walked over to the full length mirror that was against the wall.

I pushed my hair off of my neck and stared at my reflection in shock. There is a bite mark on my neck and its surrounded by dried blood.

I snapped out of the trance I was in when I heard a door close downstairs. Next minute a car is driving away from the house.

I picked my hoodie up which had ended up on the floor sometime while I was passed out. I slipped it back on and slowly made my way to the bedroom door. I opened it and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I turned around to look at the house and it looks huge. It looks amazing. I would love to live there besides the fact that the guy that bit me probably lived there.

When I got home it was no surprise that my mom was gone. She's only ever home at night and most of the time when she is home, she is sleeping.

I walked up to my room and took a shower in my bathroom that is connected to my bedroom. After my shower, I got dressed in a white short sleeved shirt, red skinny jeans and black converse. I also put on a black studded bracelet on my left wrist and two bracelets that say love on my right wrist. Then I put on a skull necklace.

There was no way I was going to school today so I went down stairs and turned the TV on. I flipped through channels until I found a show to watch. I stopped on spongebob. I love spongebob.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of fruit loops then I went back into the living room and watched cartoons for about 5 hours.

At 4pm mom still isn't home and I'm hungry so I decided to go to the grill to get some food.

Five minutes after I had been sitting at a table, Jeremy walked up and sat across from me. I looked at him but then I looked down at my menu and ignored him.

"Hey" he finally said but I continued to ignore him. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to reply to him, he started talking again.

"OK, I get it. You're pissed at me and you have every right to be. I'm really sorry bout what I said yesterday. I was trying to pick a fight with Tyler and when I went to find him, you were there and hugging and acting like you're friends all of a sudden. I got jealous because you're my best friend and it seems like I hardly ever see you anymore and it feels like your moving on and leaving me behind."

"Jer" I started, "how could you possibly think I'm leaving you behind. You're my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. I talking to Tyler because I was upset and he was there."

"Why were you upset?" he asked.

"Its silly but I feel like you are always ditching me for Vicki"

"I'm sorry. How bout we have a sleep over like we use to do before all this me happened?"

"Sounds like a plan. When?"

"Tonight. Now. My house. Let's go."

I laughed as Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he stood up. He then proceeded to drag me out the door.

When we got to Jer's house we walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie and Elena putting take-out food into bowls.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked them.

"Bonnie, Stefan and I are having dinner together. I thought you were going to the grill tonight" Elena replied.

"I did. Charlie and I decided to have a sleepover so bye" Jeremy replied, then he grabbed again and pulled me up to his room.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" I asked as I laid on Jer's bed.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" he answered as he laid next to me.

"Monopoly?" I said.

"Are you serious?" he said and looked at me like I was crazy.

"No" I said then I cracked up laughing.

Just then we heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Stefan must be here" Jer said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Where we going?" he asked

"To the stairs. I havent seen what Stefan looks like and I want to see what the big deal is" I answered.

"No, no, no. If we wreck this dinner Elena will kill us" he said.

"We're not going to wreck it. Just watch. Now come on" I said then walked out his bedroom door. I crept down the stairs and stopped on the bottom step. I could feel Jeremy standing right behind me.

"So that's Stefan" I said.

"Yep" Jeremy replied.

Just then Elena, Bonnie and Stefan all turned to look at us. I quickly turned around and pushed Jeremy back up the stair. I was following right behind him.

As soon as we were back in his room, I cracked up laughing.

Jer looked at me and said "not funny. She is gonna kill me."

"No, she won't. Just relax" I said then slapped him on the arm.

"Hey!" he said then he pushed me onto the bed and sat on me and started tickling me. I started laughing really hard.

"N-n-nooo. J-Je-Jer. St-Stop-p." I said while laughing.

Suddenly, Jer got very serious.

"What?" I asked

"What happened to your neck?" he asked as he put his hand on my neck and turned my head so he could see it better.

"What? Nothing!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off of me.

"That's not nothing" he shot back as he tried to turn my head again.

Downstairs the doorbell rang but neither Jeremy or I paid any attention to it.

"Just let me look at it" he said as he once again tried to move my head.

"Just stop" I yelled at him. I then took a step back and grabbed my bag and said "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs and I froze.

There he was. Damon Salvatore aka the man who bit me.

"You ok Charlie? You look pale" Elena said but I was barely listening.

"I-I-I-I" I stuttered the I ran out the front door.

I ran all the way home and up to my room. I didn't bother changing, I just crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next night was the first football match of the season so just like the rest of the school I was there too.

I was walking over to Jeremy when I suddenly see Tyler go over to Jer, say something then Jer punches him.

I run over to them. By this time, there in a fight and Vicki is screaming at Tyler to stop. When I get there, Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist and said "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler then turned around and punched Stefan but it didn't effect Stefan at all. I looked at Jer just as he picked up a broken glass bottle and tried to cut Tyler with it. Tyler moved out of the way barely and Jer cut Stefan's hand instead.

I ran to Jer and grabbed his arm. He dropped the bottle.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding" Elena said as she came over to us.

"I'm fine" Jer snapped back at her.

"Yeah, you smell fine" Elena said.

"Just stop, Ok?" Jer answered back.

Just then Matt walked up to us and said "come on, man. Come on.''

He then pulled Jeremy away. I slowly followed after them.

"I got this" I said to Matt and he soon walked away from us.

"You Ok?" I asked as soon as Matt was out of earshot. Jer just looked at me and then suddenly wrapped him arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him.

Hours later and I am sitting with Jer on the bleachers. After Tanners body was found we came and sat here. I keep waiting for Jer to say something but he stays quiet the whole time.

Vicki walked over, looked straight at Jer and said "it wasn't just for the drugs"

I took that as my cue and I got up and left.

I walked straight home and went right to bed. I just want this day to end.

**Hope you like it. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**You're My Drug**_

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up the next day and jumped into the shower. I got dressed in a black skull t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans and black converse. I put on a bunch of bracelets. As soon as I was dressed and ready, I headed to Jeremy's.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket" I heard as walked in the front door of the Gilbert house. I didn't bother knocking because this place is pretty much my second home.

I looked into the living room to find that Jenna was the one talking and she was looking at the TV rather pissed off.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Elena ask.

"Him" Jenna replied.

"The news guy?" asked Elena.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" Elena said.

At this statement, I laughed and walked into the living room.

"He is not cute" I said.

"See someone is thinking straight. There is nothing cute about him." Jenna said, the asked "what are you doing with that?"

I sat next to Elena and started looking at the box she was going through.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display" Elena said as she looked at a ring.

I took the ring away from Elena as Jenna asked "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was Great-Great Grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena answered as she took the ring back from me.

"How much do you think that stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jer asked as he walked into the room.

"You're not going to find out" Elena snapped at him.

Jeremy walked over behind my chair and hugged me from behind. Then he said "that stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena said then went to answer the door.

Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his room. I laid on his bed as he went over to his desk. He sat down and pulled out some pills.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

He looked at me and said "what?"

I just stared at him.

"Do you want some?" he asked me when I didn't say anything.

I nodded and he bought them over to the bed and he sat down next to me.

I picked one of the pills up and I took it.

A few hours later I was sitting at a table at the grill. Jeremy was somewhere around here. I was playing Angry Birds on my phone when someone sat down across from me.

I looked up to see that it was Damon. I stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Sit down" he said.

I sat down and pulled my arm out of his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you are" he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's go for a walk" he said then he stood up.

Before I could do anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out to his car.

"Get in" he ordered

"No" I said and I crossed my arms.

"Get in the car now"

"No" I said again.

He opened the passenger side door then picked me up and put me in the car.

Before I even had a chance to open the door again, he was in the driver's seat pulling out of the car park.

"This is kidnapping" I said.

He didn't answer me, he just kept driving so I crossed my arms and sat quietly.

He pulled up at the boarding house and we both got out of the car. We walked to the front door and he went inside. I was a bit hesitate to follow him but I just sucked it up and followed him inside. When I got to the living room, Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon. I walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Damon sat down in an armchair and asked "comfortable over there?"

"Very much so. Thanks for asking" I said back.

After about two minutes of silence I asked "so why did you kidnap me?"

I looked at him as he replied "I didn't kidnap you."

"Really? Because you took me against my will and bought me here. I'm pretty sure that is kidnapping" I said back.

"I just want to talk to you, then you can leave."

"Fine. Talk."

"Okay, look. I bit you. I'm a vampire. You can leave now."

"Wow wow wow. Hang on." I said as I sat up. I stared at him then I continued "You expect me to believe that you are a vampire? Are you fucking nuts?"

"No. I'm rarely ever telling the truth but right now, I am."

"Okay, so you're a vampire... Prove it."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Damon was on top of me, biting me once again. The next second he was back in his chair with blood around his mouth. My blood. He licked the blood from around him mouth then asked "proof enough?"

"Okay, OW. And yes i believe you. Can I ask you some questions?'' I said.

"Ask away."

"Okay so, does holy water effect you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Uh, sunlight?"

"It's a bitch."

"But I've seen you out in the daylight. How does that work?"

"I have a magical ring. It lets me walk around in the daylight. Only a few vampires have them. You have to get a witch to do the spell and not a lot of witches are willing to help vampires."

"Ok, so witches are real too. What about crosses?"

"Not a problem."

"What about stakes?"

"Deadly. Take one in the heart and I'm dead in second."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was turned in 1864."

"So that would make you?"

"I'm 145 years old."

Just then he stood up and picked a backpack up and tipped the contents on the coffee table. He started going through it.

"Next question" he said as he went through the stuff.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because for some strange reason I trust you. You didn't go screaming vampire to the towns people when I bit you."

"It's not like anyone would believe me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Just then Zach Salvatore walked into the room.

"I didn't know you were here" he said then he saw me sitting on the couch. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Talking" I said.

Before he could reply, Damon started talking "just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the las hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me, I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Damon, maybe we should have this conversation when we don't have an audience" Zach said then looked at me.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her. She knows everything" Damon said.

Zach looked at me shocked then said "why are you here, Damon?"

"To spend time with you Zach. Family's important" Damon replied.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?"

Just after Zach had finished saying that, Damon stood up and grabbed Zach by the throat. I jumped up from my seat and ran over to Damon's side. I grabbed his other arm but he just shrugged me off.

"You are in no position to question me" Damon said.

"I didn't mean to upset you" said Zach.

"This is not upset, Zach" Damon said.

Just then Stefan walked into the room and said "What's going on?"

Damon dropped Zach and then he grabbed my hand as he said "having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time."

Damon then walked out of the room and I had no choice but to go with him because he was holding my hand.

We walked out to his car and we both got in.

"I'm taking you home" He said as he started the car.

"Who else is a vampire?" I asked him.

"Question time is over" he said while keeping his eyes on the road.

I just looked at him. He sighed and the said "Stefan and I are the only vampires in Mystic Falls. Now no more question."

He pulled up out the front of my house. I got out and said "bye"

"I'll see you later" Damon said then he drove away.

I went inside my house to clean my neck up from when Damon bit me earlier. When it was cleaned up, I walked back over to Jeremy's house. Once again I didn't bother knocking and I walked straight inside. Jeremy was in the living room, playing video games so I went and sat next to him.

"Where'd you go earlier?" Jer asked me, never taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"I went for a walk because somebody ditched me" I said.

"Sorry bout that" he said.

Just then the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. Jeremy was right behind me. I opened the door to see Tyler standing there. Jeremy tried to close the door but Tyler stuck his foot in the way and said "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

Elena then came walking down the stairs and gave Tyler the box. She then said "right here. Please be careful."

"Yeah. Be careful with it, dick" Jer said.

"Jer" I said and I took hold off his arm.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said.

"I'm fine. He just being a punk" Tyler said.

"I got your punk" said Jeremy.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight" said Elena.

Tyler started to walk away when he stopped and said "hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you mean it" Jeremy replied then closed the door.

Jeremy and I walked back into the living room and played video games again.

A little while later, Jeremy and I are in his room. I'm sitting on his bed tossing a ball between my hands. Jeremy is sitting at his desk, listening to music. That's one of the good things between me and Jeremy. There's never an awkward moment. We're happy just to sit in each others company without having to say anything. A few minutes later, Elena comes barging into the room and pulls Jeremy's earphones out of his ears.

"Ahh. God, what now?"Jeremy said as he took his earphones out of Elena's hand.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asked.

"What pocket watch?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jeremy agreed with me.

Elena looked at me. Then she looked back at Jeremy and said "the one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she think's she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jer said.

"Why would Tyler take it?" I asked.

Elena just ignored me and started talking like I wasn't there.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

Jesus Elena, stop being such a bitch is what I wanted to say but instead I kept my mouth shut.

"Screw you" Jeremy said as he stood up. He got the pocket watch then said "I would never sell this, ok"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy said then handed the watch to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you" Elena stated.

"Yeah" Jer said.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" said Elena.

"Just take it and get out" Jer replied.

When Elena had left the room, Jeremy came over to the bed, sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me back so I was laying between his legs and my head was on his chest. Our stomachs were facing each other. I put my arms around his waist.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He sighed and started playing with my hair.

"I've been better" he said.

"What's going on?"

"I just miss them. It's really hard not having them here."

"I know."

"But you don't know. You still have your mom and your dad is still alive, out there somewhere."

"I know that. But your parents are practically my parents too. And I miss them too. I know it's harder for you but it will get better."

"When?"

"I don't know but it will."

"How do you know?"

I lifted my head and looked at his face and said "because I'm Charlie. I know everything."

He looked at me then he started laughing and rolled us over so I was under him.

"Are you going to the founder's party?" Jer asked me.

"I'm not part of a founding family so no I'm not" I said then pushed him off of me and then I laid back on his chest.

"So, you could still go" he said as he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"Nope. Not going" I said.

"Fine. Then I'm not going" he said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because if you're not there, I will be bored all night" he replied.

A couple of hours later, I was back at my house having a glee marathon all by myself. I wasn't really paying attention to the TV. I was mainly thinking about what Damon had told me today. I mean vampires? Seriously? This day is just too weird.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. Can you please please please review so I have some idea of how I'm doing with this story because honestly I have no idea.**_

_**Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You're My Drug**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with the sun shining in through my window and onto my face. I opened my eyes and nearly went blind. I closed my eyes to stop the light shining into my them. I slowly crawled out of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. I quickly took a shower. After my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I glance at my mirror as I passed it and I freeze. I bring my hand up and gently touch the bite mark on my neck. It is slowly healing.

Vampires are real. I got bitten by a vampire. What? That doesn't even make sense. Vampires can't be real. But they are. If someone had said that to my I would think they needed to be sent to the loony bin but here I am with the proof on my neck.

I shake my head and walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a long-sleeved shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. I get dressed, straighten my hair and do my make up. I finish adding the last touches to my make up and then I head downstairs.

I find a note from my mum:

_Charlotte,_

_I had to leave early for work_

_I left $20 for you to buy dinner because I'm_

_going to be working late tonight._

_Love, Mum._

I grab the money off the counter and shove it into my pocket, then I grab an apple and head to school.

As I walk to my locker I over hear Caroline talking to some girls

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones that can pull off a bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake."

I roll my eyes and continue on my way.

After 8 boring hours of school. It's finally over. I was going to go over to Jeremy's but he just left with Vicki.

I go to the grill instead. I take a seat in one of the booths. Like a minute after I was sitting down, Tyler came in and sat down with me.

"Uh, hi" I say.

"Hey" he says back.

"Tyler, uh, why are you sitting with me?"

"What? I can't sit with a friend?"

"Since when where we friends?"

"We've always been friends. We just never had the chance to hang out properly. Which we are gonna do now."

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the pool tables. He starts to rack up the balls.

_"Charlie" _I hear someone say but when I turn around no one looks like they were calling my name. I shrugged it off then walk over to Tyler where he is holding out the pool stick.

I grabbed the pool stick from him and proceeded to break the balls.

An hour later Tyler took his last shot and won the game. He then turned to me and said "you really suck at this game."

"I never said I was any good at this game" I stated.

"Well how bout we play again and this time, I'll help you."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I need to get going."

I put the pool stick and started to leave when Tyler grabbed my arm, looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said " please don't leave. Look, no pool but how about I buy us some food?"

I want to say no but I am a serious sucker for puppy dog eyes. I look away then I look back at Tyler.

"Fine, but after that I have to go" I finally said.

"Okay. Great. Awesome" Tyler said then lead me over to a booth.

A few hours later I was finally home. Tyler and I ended up talking for hours and we lost track of time. I went up to my room and went to sleep.

The next day I am chilling at home, watching tv when I hear the voice again.

_"Charlie. Charlie, help me. Charlie. Help me. Help me."_

The next thing I know is that I'm standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. My body keeps moving until I'm in the cellar of the house.

"Charlie, help me. Charlie. Help me" I hear someone say.

I walk to the door in the cellar and I see Damon.

"Damon? Oh my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?" I say frantically.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." he replied.

"Why should I? You keep biting me!"

"You like it. Remember?" he says while he stood up and walked over to the door.

"I don't think I should let you out" I state.

"You have no vervain in your system so you are going to do what I want you to do."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

I slowly slide the lock on the door open. As soon as the lock slides open someone is pushing me out of the way, yelling "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!"

So you know what I do. I run.

I am just about to reach the front door when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I get pulled up against a hard chest.

"Now where do you think you're going" Damon says into my ear.

I feel Damon lean down and bite into my neck. After a few minutes he stops drinking and pulls me into the living room and puts me on the couch.

"You bit me again!" I exclaim.

"Well yes, I needed blood and you are here. Plus I can't have you running around telling people that I'm out now can I?"

"Who was I going to tell?"

"Very true. Come along."

"Where are we going?"

"I need more blood. Unless you want to offer another vein?"

"Lets go."

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back. He started running. I close my eyes because the trees blurring past is making me dizzy. I open them again when I feel him stop running. He places me on the ground.

"Stay here while I get something to eat" he says then walks away. I can still see him when he stops at a car that is parked on the side of the road. I didn't even notice that it was there before. Its blaring out music. That is until Damon turns it off.

I really don't want to watch him feed so I sit down and face the other way.

**Hey guys.**

**I hope you liked it. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Okay, bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**You're My Drug**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

I have been sitting at the base of this tree for at least 20 minutes now and I am really bored. What is taking Damon so long! Like seriously! Oh screw this.

I stood up and started walking in the direction that Damon walked. I walk past the car and head into the woods. I walk for about a minute and then I see Damon pouring alcohol over a pile of dead bodies.

"Are you done yet?" I ask him.

"Thought I told you to wait back there for me?" he replies, completely ignoring my question.

"I got bored, can we go now?" I say.

"Just let me call Stefan, then we can go" he says as he lights the bodies on fire. Then he pulls out his to call Stefan.

"I want my ring" Damon says once Stefan picks up. Theres a pause as Stefan replies. Damon the answers him.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

Another pause.

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

Pause.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

Pause.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

Pause.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

Pause.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

Pause.

"Just get it" Damon says then snaps the phone closed.

"Can we go now?" I ask him.

"Hang on, one more body to burn" he says then walks away a little bit.

I walk over to him and gasps when I see who the other body is.

"You killed Vicki Donovan?!" I exclaim as his starts to pour alcohol on Vicki.

Before he has the chance to answer, Vicki wakes up and starts groaning. Damon stops pouring the alcohol, looks at Vicki and the says "You just don't want to die, do you?"

"Do you expect her to answer you?" I ask him.

He glares at me, then he picks Vicki up and starts to walk away. He stops, turns around and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Would you hurry up?" he asks or more likely, demands.

"You don't expect me to walk all the way back to the boarding house?!" I ask him rather rudely.

"Yes. Yes I do. Now come on" he says then he starts walking again.

I groan and follow him back to the boarding house.

A few hours later I am sitting in the living room of the boarding house, reading one of the many books they have here.

Damon walks into the room talking on the phone, "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the boarding house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it!" he says then he looks over at Vicki who is laying on the couch, bleeding.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" he says then walks over to her.

"Please? I got you good, didn't I?" he asks her.

"She's not going to answer you. She's unconscious" I say.

"You" he says then points a finger at me, "Hush."

I roll my eyes then go back to reading my book. Damon looks back down at Vicki and says "well, you're not going to be any fun today. I'm so going to regret this."

As he says those last words, I look up to see him biting into his wrist. He then puts his wrist against Vicki's mouth. I stare at him, wide-eyed.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it" he says to Vicki as she starts drinking his blood.

"What are you doing to her?!" I exclaim and I drop my book.

"I'm healing her" he says then pulls his wrist away from her mouth.

"What?!"

"Vampire blood heals human."

"But won't that turn her into a vampire?"

"No. To turn someone into a vampire, they have to drink your blood. Then die with the vampire blood in their system then they have to drink human blood to finish the transition."

"Oh, OK."

A little while later Vicki is taking a shower and Damon has music playing. I am still reading my book. Damon walks over to me with his shirt unbuttoned. He grabs the book out of my hands then throws it somewhere onto the floor. He then grabs my hand, pulls me out of my chair and says "dance with me."

He starts to twirl me around while I say "I can't dance."

He stops twirling me around and says " sure you can, its easy."

He grabs my hands and puts them around his neck, then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my right up against his body. He then starts moving his hips against mine, in time with he music.

Vicki then choses that moment to come down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel. She's only got on a tank top and her underwear.

I let go of Damon and step out of his grip. Vicki walks over to us. When she reaches us, she says "oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it" Damon replies to her.

"I did? Wait, I'm confused. How did we get here?" she asks.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down" Damon says then grabs my hand and twirls me around again. I giggle as he twirls me.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asks timidly.

"Only if I can" Damon replies with a smirk on his face.

Vicki offers Damon one of her wrist. He bits into one of his wrist and then offers it to Vicki who latches onto it. He then bits his other wrist and offers it to me. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"Come on, Charlie. You know you want to see what it taste like" he says when I keep staring at him.

I slowly grab his wrist and bring it to my mouth. I see him smile then bit into Vicki's wrist.

I slowly start drinking his blood. One thing I have to say is that it is the best thing I have every tasted in my life. I mean, words can't describe how good it is.

I start drinking more deeply now, trying to get as much of Damon's blood as I can. All too soon, Damon stops drinking from Vicki and he pulls his wrists away from me and Vicki. I whine like a little kid when he pulls his wrist away from me.

"And now we dance" he exclaims then starts dancing. Vicki and I both start to dance with him.

A little while later, Damon and Vicki are still dancing but I'm laying on the couch giggling at nothing. I may have taken a couple of shots of Damon's whiskey. Or a lot of shots.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like it" I hear Vicki say.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" says Damon.

"Jeremy's my best friend. I've known him since I was one" I exclaim but I don't think they were paying much attention to me.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and... Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot" Vicki says.

"I know" Damon replies to her.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asks him and at that point I kinda tune out of the conversation and just start singing along to the music. After a while, I look over to see Damon breaking Vicki's neck.

"What did you do?" I ask Damon as I sit up.

"I turned her into a vampire" he says as he comes over and sits with me on the couch.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to" he says as he twirls some of my hair around his fingers.

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?" I say as I turn my head to look at him.

"No. Well, at least not today."

Before I can reply to him, Vicki wakes up and says "What happened? We were dancing, and then.."

"Then I killed you" Damon says, cutting Vicki off.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in the order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." Vicki says as she starts to make her way to the front door. Damon gets up and follows her and I lay back down on the couch but I can still hear them talking.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky" Damon says.

"OK, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move."

"Oh my god. Just let the woman leave already" I yell at them.  
"Shut up" Damon yells back at me then goes back to talking to Vicki, "see? You're already falling apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Don't go to Jeremy's. You'll eat him" I yell at them once again.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me" Damon said then closed the door after Vicki left. He then made his way over to me. I'm sitting on the couch, clutching my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asks.

"My head hurts. Is it meant to feel like a jack hammer is making its way through my skull?" I ask.

He came and sat next to me and pulls my hands away from my head.

"Yeah, that can sometimes happen. It's a delayed reaction to the blood" he says.

"It hurts" I say as I lay my head on his chest.

"Alright. Come on" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up so he's cradling me like I'm a baby.

"Where are we going?" I ask him softly.

"I'm taking you home"

"Ok" I say with my eyes slowly closing. The next thing I know, I'm being placed on my bed and Damon kisses my forehead and leaves. That moment I fall asleep.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I really don't know who she should go out with first so I need you guys to tell me who you think she should go out with. Can you guys please vote. I'll close the voting on the 3rd of June. And I'm not going to update until I get 3 reviews on this chapter. :)**

**So here's where the voting stands**

**Damon - 0**

**Tyler - 1**

**Jeremy - 0**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're My Drug**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie.**

I wake up then next day to a really annoying beeping sound. I slam my hand down onto my alarm clock and slowly open my eyes. _Ugh, school _I think as I climb out of bed and make my way into my bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I am ready for the day I head down stairs to grab something to eat. As I'm sitting at the table eating my cereal, my mother walks in and gets a cup of coffee then sits at the table,across from me.

She looks at me and says "I didn't hear you come in last night or the night before."

"I was really quiet" I reply.

"Well, what time did you get in? I was up pretty late last night."

"Are we really going to do this? Now you act like a caring parent?" I says as I stand up and put my dishes in the sink.

"I do care."

"Look, I have to go. I'm going to be late for school."

I make my way out of the kitchen, grab my bag then I leave the house closing the front door behind me. As I walk to school I take my time, just enjoying the sunshine and the sound of birds. After everything I have learned over the last week, the simple things seem so normal that it's relaxing. As I got to the school I walked up to Matt and Tyler.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki" I hear Tyler say as I reach them.

"What happened to Vicki?" I ask while I am thinking about yesterday with Vicki and Damon.

"She went missing" Matt answers me then continues "but she just called. She's okay."

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must be going out of your mind" Tyler says.

"Little bit. Yeah" Matt says.

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do" Tyler says to Matt.

"Same here" I says.

"I appreciate it" Matt says "Look, I have to get to my locker but I will see you two tonight" he then walks away.

I turn to Tyler and ask "what's tonight?"

"The Halloween carnival" he tells me.

I screw my face up at the idea of a Halloween carnival.

"So I take it that you're not planning on going?" he says when he sees my facial expression.

"Nope" I say as I start to walk away. Tyler follows me and says "oh, come on. You have to come. It will be fun."

"What's so fun about a bunch of teenagers groping each other and getting drunk?"

"Okay. I see your point there. But you have to come because there will be partying and your friends and me."

"You want me to go because you'll be there?"

"Well, yeah."

"But I don't have a costume."

"Then go as yourself, just come. Please. Pretty please?"

"Okay, I'll come" I finally give in as we reach my locker.

"Awesome. I gotta go to my locker but I will see you tonight" he says then walks off to his locker.

A few hours later, I am back at the school, dressed as myself, heading into a gym full of teenagers. I see Bonnie and Caroline so I walk over to them.

"Hey" I says.

"Hi Charlie. I didn't think you where coming" Bonnie says.

"I wasn't planning too" I says

"Who are you meant to be?" Caroline asks rather rudely.

"Myself" I reply back.

Just then Tyler walks up to us with three red cups in his hands.

"Cidar for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special" he says.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving" Bonnie says then walks away.

Caroline takes one of the cups and I take another one of them, Tyler keeps the last one for his self.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with" Caroline says.

"Sounds like a plan" Tyler says then continues "but Charlie and I are going to dance."

"Wait what?" I ask but he just grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

After a few hours of dancing and chatting to people, Tyler and I are now sitting on a bench outside of the gym.

"Ok, ok" I say while laughing, "I really need to get home now."

"Aw, come on. Stay, please" Tyler begs.

"No. I need to go. But you can walk me home" I say while standing up and walking away.

I turned around to see Tyler stand up and start to follow me. When he reached me, I started walking again with him by my side.

Once we reached my house, I turn to Tyler and say "Ok, I admit I had fun tonight so thank you for convincing me to go."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Bye Tyler" I say then turn and open my front door. As I step into my house, Tyler says "What? No goodnight kiss?"

"Goodnight" I say then close the door in his face.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading,**

**Yes, I know. It's a short chapter but I've been busy.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're My Drug**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie.**

The next day I am making my way to Jeremy's house because I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him. I think this is the longest I've ever gone without seeing him. I reach his house and go to open the door but it's locked so I get my key for his house and I open the door. Yes, I have a key. Jeremy's parents gave my one when I was 13. I unlock the door and head straight to the kitchen. I'm gonna make me a sammich.

Just as I sit down at the table to eat my sandwich, Jenna and Jeremy walk through the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asks as he comes and sits next to me.

I don't reply, I just wave my sandwich in his face.

"Oh, I see, you just come here for our food" he says then grabs the sandwich out of my hand and takes a huge bite out of it.

"Hey that's mine" I say as I try to get my sandwich back but Jeremy just pushes me away as he continues to eat my sandwich.

"You owe me a sandwich now" I say.

Jeremy doesn't say anything back, he just stands up and pokes his tongue out at me.

"I'm serious" I say as he starts to walk up the stairs. He completely ignores me so I get up and follow him to his room. Once I reach his room, I go and lay on his bed.

"So where were you earlier?" I ask.

"I had to go to the police station. They were asking me, Elena, Matt and Stefan questions about Vicki's disappearance" Jer answered.

"Why? I mean, Vicki came home the other day, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. But last night she took off again" Jer said then came and laid down next to me.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come home soon."

"I hope so."

After a few seconds I start talking again.

"I'm bored. Lets do something fun."

"You can do whatever you want but I have homework to do."

I sit up and I look at Jer in shock. I stare at him for a few seconds before he smiles at me and ask "what?"

"Homework? Since when do you do homework?"

"Since I'm way behind and I have a huge test tomorrow."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jeremy?"

He just laughs and pulls me down so that my head is laying on his chest and I am curled up against his side. His arm is around my waist.

After laying there for a few minutes, Jer asks "so what did you do last night?"

"I went to the Halloween carnival."

"Really? I didn't see you there. Who'd you go with?"

"Uh. I went with Tyler" I say really quickly.

"What?" he asks as he sits up and I end up sitting up too because I was laying on his chest.

"I went with Tyler."

"Why would you go with Tyler? Of all people. Tyler, really?"

"I went with him because he asked me."

"You could have gone with me."

"You didn't ask me to."

"Next time I will. What, did you sleep with him?"

"What? No! Why do you always assume I'm gonna sleep with him?"

"Because he sleeps with every girl who will sleep with him."

"Whatever. I'm going home." I say then I stand up and head towards his door.

"No. Stay" he says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, then he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Fine. But do you really have to do homework?"

"Yep" he says then he grabs his school bag and my hand and pulls me downstairs. He goes and sits and the table and I go and lay on the couch. I turn on the TV and watch a random show while Jer does his homework.

After half an hour, Elena came over and sat on the couch with me. After about 10 minutes, Jenna came into the living room and says to Elena "you're wallowing."

"So are you" Elena shot back.

"Shhhh. TV" I say without taking my eyes off of the screen.

Jenna continues to talk to Elena "my wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk" Elena says.

"You didn't get a brush-off email say 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'"

"Wanna keep it down over there?" I hear Jeremy say from the kitchen.

"I agree" I say as I sit up and look at him.

"Why? What are you doing over there?" Jenna asks him.

"Homework" Jer replies without looking up.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asks.

"That is exactly want I asked him" I say.

Jeremy gives me a blank look then says "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

Jenna and Elena look at each other in shock and then Elena asks "what do you think? Alien?"

"Maybe a robot" I suggest.

"Some sort of replicant" says Jenna.

"He can hear you" Jeremy says as he goes back to his work.

"Alright, let's leave the boy in peace" Jenna says then leaves the room.

"I'll be in my room" Elena says as she gets up and leaves the room.

"And then there were two" I say as I stand up and go sit next to Jer at the kitchen table.

For the next hour and a half I sit and watch Jer do his homework which I tell you is extremely boring.

Just then Bonnie walks through the door and comes into the kitchen.

"Where's Elena?" she asks when she sees us.

"She's in her room" I say.

"Thanks Charlie" she says then makes her way up the stairs to Elena's room.

After she leaves I stand up and say "oh my god. I am bored. I'll see you later, I'm going home."

"Bye" Jer says without looking up from his homework.

I leave the house and I go home, were I spend the rest of the day watching TV. Then I decided to just stay home and relax all night.

**Really sucky ending but I was in a rush. Sorry its short. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides Charlie**

I am walking to school with Elena and Caroline.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asks Caroline.

"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move "answers Caroline.

"Why don't you be the bigger person and try to talk to her first" I say to her.

Caroline looks at me and says "it's impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asks.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle" Caroline says.

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena states.

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asks.

"Before this conversation goes any farther, I have to go. I'll see you guys later" I say to them and then I start to walk away.

"Bye" I hear them both say.

I make my way to my locker. When I get to the hallway that my locker is in, I see Tyler leaning against my locker. He's looking around at everybody but he stops when he sees me approaching him. When I reach him, he smiles and move so I can open my locker.

"Whatcha doing here Tyler?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you" he says as I get my books out of my locker then I close the door and look at him.

"Why?"

"What? Am I not allowed to see you when I want to? Did Gilbert forbid you from seeing me?"

"No. I can see whoever I want. Question is why do you want to see me all of a sudden?"

"Cause I like you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, that so hard to believe?"

"No, not really. Anyway I have to get to class so I'll see you later" I say then head to my first period class.

It is now the end of the school day and I am waiting at Jeremy's locker for him to show up. When he finally gets there I ask "are you ready to go?"

"Yea. I just have to go see Mr Saltzman then we can leave" he says.

"Why do you have to see him?"

"I don't know. He just asked to see me" he says as we walk down the hallway to the classroom.

When we reach the classroom, Jeremy just walks straight in and I follow after him.

"Hey Mr Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" Jer says to the man standing behind the desk at the front of the classroom. I walk over and sit on one of the desks and Jer does the same.

"I'm Charlie" I say as I wave my hand.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it" Mr Saltzman say then he throw the file he has in his hand, into the bin. He then starts talking again.

"I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... lets talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around" Jer says.

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak, this is the part where you say to me "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" Mr Saltzman asks.

"Yeah yeah totally. Whatever" says Jer.

"Good. Write me a paper then"

"Okay. About what?"

"History. Pick a topic. Keep it local and no Wikipedia regurgitate. These old towns have a rich so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and get your back on track. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal.

"You know that's a really cool ring you have" I say finally butting into the conversation.

Mr Saltzman looks at me and says "oh thanks. It was my farther's. A little garish, but family. You know." He then looks at Jer and says "You got a week."

Jeremy and I leave the classroom and then the school. We start walking to Jer's house because it is closer. It was a quiet walk to Jer's but not an awkward quiet, a nice quiet.

As soon as we walked in the front door, Jenna was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, I'm going to the grill. Do you guys want to come?" she asks us.

"Will there be food involved?" I ask.

"Possibly" she replies.

"Will this food be free for me?" I ask again.

Jeremy laughs when I ask that and Jenna looks at me and nods.

"Well let's go" I exclaim as I walk back out the door.

Jenna and Jeremy both follow me out to Jenna's car.

A little while later we are sitting at a booth at the Grill. Jeremy is sitting next to me and Jenna is sitting across from us. I take a huge bite out of my chicken burger and look at Jenna as she says "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in the Logan depression thing" Jer says.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from them from a safe distance" Jenna replies.

I swallow my mouth full and say "well, we could introduce you."

Jenna looks at me then changes the subject by asking Jer "Have you picked a topic?"

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" I ask and Jeremy agrees with me.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet" Jenna says as I finish my burger. I look up just as Mr Saltzman joins us at our booth.

"Mr Saltzman" Jeremy says as I wave.

"Charlie. Jeremy. What's up?" say Mr Saltzman.

"This is my Aunt Jenna" Jeremy introduces.

"Not my aunt" I say.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you" Alaric says to Jenna.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance" Jenna says.

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good first impression" Alaric says.

"Can I call you Alaric?" I ask him.

He looks at me and says "sure."

"Great. Well I have to go. Got homework to do" I say as I stand up and then I leave.

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I'll try to make it soon :)**


End file.
